This invention relates to a one-piece corrugated container and more particularly to such a container which shall be particularly adapted for use as a portable cooler.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, various types of one-piece corrugated containers have been devised, such as that shown in the Jewell U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,665, the Burr U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,429 and the Garner U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,816. However, such containers have not been adapted for use as portable coolers due to the construction and arrangement thereof.